


The Occasion

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Family, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair Fest, Romance, Romantic Gabriel, Sappy, Surprises, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates surprises, <em>really</em> hates surprises. So of course, it’s completely beyond him why he’s standing here in the dark waiting for one to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/gifts).



> This was written as a pinch hit for tcwordsmith for Rare Pair Fest 2013. In truth, I had already written two-thirds of this a week prior to claiming this request, but I didn’t finish it and really just needed that extra little push to wrap it up, and of course the courage to upload. As soon as I noticed Gabriel/Dean was one of the requests, I jumped at the chance; they are my OTP, after all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
>  _Soundtrack:_ Train’s ‘Give Myself To You’

_~Is this forever?_  
 _This feeling I’ve got_  
 _Not enough and too much_  
 _So free and so cornered~_

 

“Can you put the lights back on now?”

“Nope.”

He fumbles around in the dark, cursing when his foot bumps into something, trying and failing to brush the throbbing to the back of his mind. Has he mentioned that he hates surprises? Especially when they leave him stumbling around in the dark, deprived of any and all sources of light, having no freaking clue what’s in front of him or behind him. He’s not used to having his guards this far down, usually he’d have a flashlight or the light of the moon to go by. He trusts him though, and that’s the only reason why he isn’t infinitely more pissed off. 

“Hurry it up, will you?” He growls, trying to keep still and fidgeting anyway. 

“You can’t rush art, kiddo.”

He’s tense, not knowing which way to turn, so he focuses on his voice and allows it to calm him down a fraction. It’s not enough, not nearly enough as he wraps arms around himself in the frigid dark. He gets impatient and bored without Gabriel’s constant chatter and he wanders around, trying to find the window, hands on the cold and no doubt filthy walls, feeling around for a light switch or a window sill or chair back so he can at least sit down. He’s not panicking, absolutely not panicking even though he’s not hearing even a peep from Gabriel and the silence is starting to make him jumpy.

He trips over something and goes sprawling, hands wildly reaching out for something to stop his descent. There’s hands on his arms before he can fall much, pulling him back upright and settling him down into a chair. The hands reposition him into a more comfortable position and work on stripping him of his coat, not impatiently but slowly, kissing him gently. 

Total romantic. 

“Gee, you certainly don’t do anything halfway, do you? Can’t even get you to stay in place for a few minutes.”

He can feel his mate grin as he says it, but that doesn’t make him keep his mouth shut. “Shut up,” he snaps, immediately regretting it but not enough to apologize. “How the hell can you even see anyway?”

“Just one of my many skills, Deano.”

“You could have told me to just close my eyes.” Except that wouldn’t have worked, the both of them know it, because as much as he hates surprises he secretly loves it when they come from this one person. He can handle romance as long as it’s done right, and his mate certainly does know how to do it right, most of the time, anyway, which is why he isn’t planning on getting back at him later for leaving him like this in the dark. 

As much as he freaking hates it. 

“Nice try, sweet cheeks.” He scoffs at that, wanting to protest against the nickname but secretly liking it too much for him to do so, especially cause it’s coming from his mouth. There’s plenty more nicknames where that came from too. 

Given the connection they share and the relationship that has hesitantly come out of it, the hunter now pretty much accepts that his permanent sense of manhood is screwed whenever he’s around him, given the archangel’s in as much touch with his feminine side as he is his masculine. While what they have may not be touchy feely, it’s not any sort of hiding away either; it falls somewhere in the middle, a spot not even Dean imagined he could end up at. His mate’s just too good at bringing his barriers down and simultaneously getting Dean not to hate him for that. 

He can feel fingers go for his shirt next, playing with the buttons, but they withdraw quickly as if they’ll be plenty of time for that later. He really has no doubt about that, because while the surprise might be small or actually nothing at all but a trick, it’ll no doubt mean the two of them will have the whole night together. He grins and a mouth presses firmly against his own, and he can feel an accompanying smile as they kiss, their tongues roaming, and it only makes him happier. 

When he feels he’s alone again, he gets up but only ends up back in the chair for his efforts. 

“If you move again, I’m going to tie you to that chair.” 

He rolls his eyes at the playful tone of voice but doesn’t move; despite his need to have his hands on him again, this is completely better than wandering around like a total idiot. He sighs loudly, making known his impatience, though he hears the gentle swish of a flame seconds later. The hunter blinks, tries to hone in on the lone light, but he’s soon blinded by dozens more forming in the darkness, lighting up the room so he can finally see again. 

His mouth drops. 

Little by little he hones into his surroundings. If he tried to take it in all at once it would be blinding, so instead he focuses on one thing at a time, amazed how it all ties together to create a sight he will never forget. There are dozens of candles about the crappy motel room, they lie on every surface possible, to the point where there’s nowhere to lean against or sit except the meticulously set up table and two chairs, not one at each end but both pulled close to each other. 

They’ve always been busy with ‘other things’ when they were together, and while this certainly isn’t the first surprise he’s ever gotten from him, it no doubt exceeds all others just by the amount of time that must have been spent to think this up, let alone set it all up. It’s sheer perfection, absolutely nothing looks out of place, tacky or overdone. 

It’s a feast for his eyes, both with how he decorated the room and the immaculate, mouth-watering array of food on the table. 

The flames glow every color of the rainbow, casting vibrant, flickering shadows on the walls. He grows a little dizzy from shock and happiness when he tries to take it all in at once again, ultimately failing. His mate helps him over to one of the chairs at the table, pushing it in when he’s seated and sitting down himself, their arms brushing as he pours champagne for the both of them. 

When he looks up there’s lights on the ceiling, red and pink and white, and on the floor they seem to hide under the tile as they pulsate like heartbeats, green and blue and purple. All around the room the flames seem to dance as if they are at a disco, the orange being the brightest and out dancing them all. 

It would be too overwhelming and impossible to believe if it wasn’t so beautiful and stunning, if he didn’t recognize how much effort and time this took. He sometimes forgets that the archangel isn’t restrained in the slightest as to what he can accomplish, feats other humans could scarcely imagine, and Dean feels lucky that every personal touch in this room is for him, solely for _him._

As undeserving as he may feel, he can’t help but want all this and appreciate it far more than words could ever express. He’s never been good with words anyway, and the archangel clearly doesn’t need them either. He looks back to Gabriel only to see his eyes morph into a molten gold as he basks in Dean’s happiness. 

Dean _melts._

He feels a sudden surge of adrenaline, an all-consuming rush of pure bliss as he leans forward to kiss him, the smell of homemade apple pie and cake frosting mingling in the air. Right here and right now is everything Dean wants, served up to him on a silver platter, everything Dean imagined he could never have. Even though he still has a long way to go in actually believing that he’s done enough and is relatively good enough to have all this, being every gift he receives as a token of Gabriel’s love for him, he figures someday he might just reach that point. 

He’s willing to do anything as far as he’s concerned to make Gabriel happy. 

When they pull away there’s a red rose in his hand, held out towards him and really, it’s not like Dean hasn’t told him plenty of times before that he is definitely not a girl and therefore, has no love for flowers, but he still takes it and fingers the petals and then, after a long moment, puts it down on the table. 

Gabriel’s eyes search out his own when he doesn’t look back up at the archangel immediately, finding himself transfixed by the rose instead. It’s a living thing, and it _means_ something between the two of them. To Dean it feels like a hesitant step forward, yet it also feels stupid because it’s a freaking flower and since when do flowers mean anything? 

He licks his lips and looks up, “What’s the occasion?” Even though _this_ celestial being doesn’t need a reason to throw any sort of party at all; he really just has to be in the mood, and Dean knows that he somehow gets Gabriel in the mood quite a lot, much to his surprise and often irritation. 

“You.”

His grin is as blinding as the sun, and the happiness in it is all for Dean, because of him and for him. Dean still throws a disbelieving glance in his direction, though the archangel’s smile doesn’t fade as he shrugs. “Does there need to be one? Other than the fact that I want to spoil you?”

“Yeah, but why?” A flicker of a smile crosses his face and he almost curses. Why does Gabriel have to be so good at causing his barriers to come crashing down?

Gabriel’s face turns soft and his smile becomes sweeter when he catches his mate’s not quite hidden one. He laughs like what it just asked was the stupidest question in the world, and maybe it was, but Dean can’t resist his answer or Gabriel showering him with affection. “Because I love you.” His fingers entwine with Dean’s and when he squeezes, Dean squeezes back. “And don’t you dare ask me why on that,” Gabriel warns.

He can literally hear his resolve being shot down, yet it somehow makes him more relieved than angry. As soon as the relief fully sinks in, his smile is as wide as the archangel’s. “Why?”

He rises and pulls the human up alongside him, pulling him close and moving them slowly to what Dean suspects is Gabriel’s version of a dance floor. The lights continue to pulsate underneath the surface of the dark tile, bolder this time, and the ones on the ceiling further enhance the mood, even bringing out Gabriel’s startling gold eyes. 

They move achingly slow but every one of Gabriel’s steps is confident and purposeful. The human suddenly wonders if there’s anything left that Gabriel wouldn’t want to share with him; he smiles, pushing himself further into his embrace. 

“The way you need me, Dean, it makes me feel so good about myself. You have no idea.” His hands move on Dean’s back, caressing him. “You need to be loved, you need so much to be needed and I feel honored that you’re letting me in like this.”

“You’re an archangel,” Dean reminds him, as if he needs reminding. “Why would you care how a human like me looks at you?”

Gabriel shakes his head, “You’re much more than _just_ a human, kiddo. You’re better than me in so many ways and you can’t even see it. It frustrates me but it also excites me, because I have the rest of eternity to show you just how important you are to me.” 

Dean can’t find anything more to say, rendered speechless by Gabriel’s devotion. His mouth remains open for long seconds, waiting for words to come as he continues to move with Gabriel, the dance slow and intimate, but not too long after he simply relaxes and closes his eyes. 

His eyes stay closed and he feels like he’s flying. 

 

Dean figures he’s done enough dancing to last a lifetime when he comes back to himself, his eyes opening as the archangel guides him back to the dinner table. He eyes the rose for a long moment before he shakes his head clear and sits down, admiring the tantalizing display of food before him until he breaks down upon finding the burgers, chowing down on one instantly and moaning out loud at the unbeatable taste. 

As soon as he heard Gabriel was planning something for him, he ate little all day, knowing full well Gabriel’s habit of going all out when it comes to food, when it comes to anything and everything actually. He glances up every few minutes to find Gabriel watching him; it’s not creepy in the slightest, especially because he can’t get any of the archangel’s words out of his head.

_I have the rest of eternity to show you..._

It’s such a huge commitment that Dean can scarcely fathom it being said at all, but why would he say that if he didn’t mean it? Gabriel wouldn’t ever dream of being that cruel, not to Dean anyway. The happily serious look on Gabriel’s face also makes Dean realize just how far the archangel would go for him. 

“You mean it, don’t you? You want forever with me?”

It’s not too late for Dean to bolt in the face of this much truth and commitment. He’s had this much responsibility before, still has it because protecting Sam will never _ever_ become a thing of the past; it’s for life, and even beyond the grave if it’ll be possible. With Gabriel though... an archangel is actually promising him eternity with him, something that Dean never has to worry will end. Something he never wants ended. 

“If you want forever with me,” Gabriel states, looking at Dean expectantly and fuck, Dean has no idea what to do, so he goes with his gut. He goes with what he knows, and he knows one-hundred percent that he loves Gabriel, and that he wants to be in it with him through whatever gets sent their way. 

He wants to be allowed to want something, and Dean wants this. 

Gabriel sighs deeply then, as if about to reveal a great deal more. Dean gets the feeling he’s going to hear something that the archangel’s never told anyone before, and that makes him feel kind of special. The kind of special he _loves._ “I’m tired of running, Dean. It’s time to settle down, and you’re the person I want to settle down with. It’s not too late for you, you have every right in the world to retire, and even if you still want to hunt, you have every right in the world to do so and also want this. You’ll always have me, Dean, whatever you decide.”

_Jesus. I don’t know if I can handle this._

_I don’t know if I deserve someone this amazing._

“Yeah, I want you.” It’s taken months to finally work up to this moment, but it was completely worth the wait. Seeing Gabriel’s eyes grow brighter with increased hope and joy was definitely worth the wait. 

“Forever?”

Dean gives in because really, who could blame him when Gabriel goes all puppy dog eyes on him? “Yeah, forever, even longer than that.” He shakes his head and chuckles, “Jesus Christ, the things you do to me. I swear...” Suddenly, Gabriel’s tongue is exploring his mouth and everything about him tastes so sweet and _is_ so sweet, his lips soft and tasting like cotton candy, and he’s like an addiction and a freaking miracle that Dean will never escape. He keeps on coming back to watch and ride his ass and Dean has no more protests or arguments for him. 

If Gabriel’s offering forever he’ll take it. 

More than that, he’ll freaking love it with everything he’s got.

“You sure you can put up with my stubborn ass for eternity? Cause I gotta say, Gabe, I’m not such an easy person to love.” Gabriel knows this better than anyone, except maybe for Sam. Yeah, on second thought, Sam definitely knows and has suffered the consequences of going on the road with his brother, like the part where he never actually left said road trip, or failing any and every time he tried. 

Gabriel straddles him, kissing him again. “I love it when you call me that.” 

As far as the hunter’s concerned, there shouldn’t be any tension left in the room, but still he’s shaking slightly and unsure whether to pull away from his mate to clear his head, or stay put exactly where he is. Gabriel made him face head on where they stood, with no warning, then forced him to confront taking the final step, propelling them into the next stage of their relationship. The thing is that Dean doesn’t even know exactly what this next stage will entail, and he’s more than just insecure about whether he can be everything Gabriel wants and needs. 

His head is spinning from the possibility of a future with him, the realization that he seems to want it as much as Gabriel claims he does. It’s not something he’s thought about in depth, pretty much because it’s always scared him into intense silence and doubt, moments that left Sam and later on Dean, aggravated and conflicted. 

It’s his mouth moving against his own, as well as his hands latching onto the back of his head, fingers brushing through his hair, that cause him to relax and allow the archangel to take over for the time being. 

He trusts Gabriel and he loves Gabriel and he’s so damn tired of denying it. 

They break away, Dean breathing hard but his eyes never leaving Gabriel’s; they draw him in and keep him there, locked in Gabriel’s love and protection and at the forefront of his attention. Everything about the archangel takes his breath away. 

“After this chick flick moment you’ve put me through, there better be a chocolate cream pie with my name on it.”

The archangel smiles indulgently, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I don’t always have a slice of pie waiting for you?”

Dean will be damned if his stated status in Gabriel’s life doesn’t freak him out, yet it also simultaneously makes him feel all warm and gooey inside. Shit, if Gabriel knew just how much... “Forget a slice.” Dean cuts off his own internal monologue before he thinks something he’ll never be able to return back to his manhood from. “I want the whole damn thing.”

As if Gabriel didn’t know the specifics already. 

The table is cleared in a split second and the pie is set before him, along with a hot cup of coffee and one fork. “What about...,” he starts, but Gabriel cuts him off when he presses the fork to his lips, holding a tantalizing piece of pie before his very eyes. He wants to protest, wants to inform him that he doesn’t need to be fed like a baby but something, don’t ask Dean what it is, causes him to open his mouth wider and he’s so glad that he does. 

Because the pie is seriously _to die for._

He rids Gabriel of the fork, hell bent on taking another piece for himself, but instead ends up feeding the next morsel to the archangel himself, who takes it and then leans forward to kiss Dean. Gabriel’s unique taste as well as the chocolate cream pie creates a heady mixture within the hunter’s mouth that he can’t get enough of, and he kisses the archangel harder, tongue delving deeper, searching for more. 

Together, piece by piece and slice by slice, Dean and Gabriel devour the pie. When there’s nothing left they don’t even stop there, arguing over the crumbs before Gabriel finally gives up, snaps his fingers and brings forth another pie, which they devour as well. Dean’s so stuffed after the elaborate dinner and two pies that he can’t even move, protesting as Gabriel stands up and starts to pull him out of his chair. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” he half drags, half carries Dean over to the couch. He plops down heavily on it, resting his feet in the archangel’s lap, who takes that as his cue to massage them. Seriously, the things Gabriel’s willing to do for him, it never ceases to amaze. Dean suddenly feels tired and really, he can’t be blamed with Gabriel’s fingers working magic on his overworked feet, massaging in all the right places and in all the right ways, so he lets his eyes droop and hopes that Gabriel either pretends not to notice or at least doesn’t smack him for ruining the evening. 

This is the perfect night for him though. He can still taste the pie, not to mention he’s so content and he drifts peacefully for a few moments before Gabriel slaps his leg lightly and says ‘Hey,’ in order to further get his attention, dragging him out of bliss. “Let’s get you into bed.”

Dean groans at the thought of being moved from where he’s sunken so deep into the couch. “M’ comfy...”

“It wasn’t a question, Dean.”

Gabriel could totally pick the human up if he had the decency to, something which would piss Dean off considerably if he wasn't so damn exhausted. Too much food, too much making out and dancing... hell, they haven’t even gotten to the sex yet, though the hunter figures neither of them care so much about that. This night wasn’t about their usual mind-blowing sex, and it wasn’t about continuing to lie to themselves about what they do have and all that they could have. 

He needs this moment to linger on and never actually end, but Dean will also be thrilled if the most awesome night of his life does end exactly here, because they’ve said all they needed to say for the time being and maybe he’ll be able to sleep a little bit better, knowing how much Gabriel cares about him. 

They somehow make it to the bed without Dean falling asleep on the way, and he smiles when he’s settled down on the soft, comfy piece of furniture, eyes drooping further, yawning before getting too tired to even do that. His mate’s careful fingers brush through his hair and linger on his hips as he’s shedding his jeans and sliding a pair of pj's up his legs. 

“Get some sleep. Kay, kiddo?” Dean nods, barely aware of anything anymore except Gabriel tucking him in and joining him under the covers, forehead pressed against Dean’s. He smiles as his archangel kisses his forehead. 

The end of a perfect night and maybe just the start of a perfect life. 

He’s still shaking slightly with nervousness and excitement, waiting for sleep to settle down into his bones already but it doesn’t matter. It just means that he’s scared of loving Gabriel as much as he does, scared that he’s going to fuck it up like he fucks everything up, terrified he won’t be enough, that he’ll never be enough. None of it matters though because Dean loves Gabriel, and he’ll fight for it and die for it because he knows no one could ever have the power to take it away.

**FIN**


End file.
